The Conference and Translation Clades
by daphrose
Summary: It's a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Bree is bored out of her mind. So what does she do? Hop on the internet and have some fun with Google Translate, of course! In other words: Saturday afternoon lazy and Bri penetrated his heart. So what to do? Go to the Internet and enjoy Google, of course, translate!


**In case you didn't know, Google Translate is loads of grammatically incorrect fun! I was playing around with it the other day, and I wondered what would happen if the Lab Rats played around with it, and, well, this glob of confusion and lung-injuring humor resulted.**

 **The title went through Russian, German, Afrikaans, Japanese, Yiddish, Polish, Hungarian, Latin, Spanish, and Thai to get that incoherent phrase. (Couldn't fit the whole thing in the title line on FF; the full title is below.) The summary went through Bulgarian, Lithuanian, Irish, Serbian, Punjabi, Urdu, Maori, Filipino, Czech, Icelandic, and Bosnian and, frankly, wound up pretty dark.**

 **The second half of the story is the first part translated into many different languages and back to English. It wound up so,** ** _so_** **wrong and incomprehensible. Just read it without trying to figure out which part of the original story it matches up to. It's hopeless; trust me on that. Oh, and I didn't bother trying to fix the grammar in that second part. Once you get there, you'll see why.**

 **Special thanks to Malinda Kathleen Reese on YouTube and her Google Translate Sings videos for inspiring this story. Her channel is mentioned in this story, so obviously I must say here that I do not own it. I also don't own DYAC, Google Translate or anything else Google related, or Lab Rats. So, who's ready to see how many times Google Translate can get Bree's name wrong? Let's go!**

* * *

 *** * * Translation Demonstrations and Disasters, AKA The Conference and Translation Clades * * ***

* * *

"Bree, I want to do homework on the couch!"

"I'm not getting up, Chase. Besides, why don't you just put it off until early Monday morning like normal people do?"

"Um, maybe because homework is fun?"

"Yeah, right."

"Listen, I _really_ need to get this essay done, and I _really_ need to do it on the couch. So I'll say this nicely: Move your butt before I move it for you!"

"Not a chance, little bro. Just go do it at the kitchen table like you usually do."

"I can only move to the kitchen table after I've done the first half on the couch. It's my routine."

"Freak." Bree rolled her eyes. "Chase, there's enough room on this couch for both us."

"Yes, but I can't have you distracting me with your laughing every five minutes. What are you doing, anyway?"

"Playing around with Google Translate."

"Bree, I'm the smartest guy in the world. If you need something translated, you can just ask me!"

"First of all, no way I'm asking you and getting a wordy explanation of the whole history of whatever language I'm asking you to translate. Secondly, I'm not translating anything because I _need_ to; it's because Google Translate gets it wrong."

Chase frowned and put his laptop on the table. "Why would you do that?"

Bree sighed. "See, this is something we humans call _humor_."

Chase frowned and sat down next to his sister, looking over at her computer screen.

"Caitlin showed it to me," Bree said. "You put in whatever you want to say and translate it into several different languages, and when you turn it back to English, it's super different from what you put in the first time. There's a girl on YouTube named Malinda Kathleen Reese who does that with song lyrics and then sings the result; she calls it 'Google Translate Sings.' It's hilarious! So I thought I'd give it a try. Here, watch."

Bree typed in her phrase as Chase leaned over to look.

 _My name is Bree. I am bored, so I am playing with Google Translate to see what crazy things it will make for me._

Chase scoffed. "Even your original English is poor."

"Whatever, it doesn't have to be Shakespeare. Now, watch as I translate."

Bree spent the next few minutes translating to and from Punjabi, Swedish, Arabic, Traditional Chinese, French, Russian, Zulu, Spanish, Portuguese, and Lao. She grinned at Chase. "Time for the moment of truth." She hit English and Chase broke into laughter.

 _My name is Barry. I get bored, so I will do, I have seen some crazy Thu comfortable_

"How on earth did it change your name to _Barry_?" Chase asked between fits of laughter.

"I have no idea." On the one hand, Bree was annoyed that it changed her name—to a boy's name that didn't look remotely like hers, nonetheless—but on the other hand, it was incredibly amusing.

"Time for my generic celebrity reality TV show!" Adam hollered from the top of the stairs. "Everyone off the couch!"

"Not a chance," Bree and Chase said at the same time.

"Chase, am I going to have to go over there and flip the couch to get you off?"

"Hey, Bree said no too!"

"Yeah, but it's always funny to see _you_ get hurt."

Bree laughed, but she kept typing away. "Not now, Adam. We're doing something important."

"Oh, then I'm out."

"It's not important," Chase said. "We're using Google Translate to create funny sentences that don't make any sense."

"Oh, then I'm in!" Adam ran up and jumped over the top of the couch, landing on the other side of Bree.

"Can I try?" Chase asked.

Bree shrugged and handed over her laptop. Chase grinned and got to work.

 _Greetings and salutations. I am Chase, the most brilliant man on the planet. I am also a bionic superhuman who could do all these translations with total accuracy, but apparently this is funny and I need to prove to my sister that I do indeed possess a sense of humor._

"Really?" Adam said with one eyebrow raised.

Bree waved her hand. "Eh, with that many words, the results are bound to be hilarious."

So Chase proceeded to translate his sentence into Sinhala , Malay, Latvian, Latin, Greek, Hindi, Albanian, Khmer, Dutch, Vietnamese, Swahili and back into English.

 _She wants. By the miracle of man on earth. He is a more accurate translation Bionics believe, but acknowledge that good land, and my brother, really._

"Not even close!" Bree said, putting a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter.

"You know," Chase said, "it's not just the fault of Google Translate for all the inaccuracies. Part of the reason it's so wrong is because of the differences in languages in things like sentence structure, verb tenses—"

"Yeah, shut up, my turn," Adam said, leaning over his sister and grabbing the laptop.

As Adam typed away, the final child in the Davenport-Dooley family walked into the room.

"Saturday afternoon cartoons, here I come! Off the couch, everybody!"

"If these guys don't have a chance of getting me off the couch, what chance do you have?"

"Please, I could get you off if I wanted."

"Really?" Bree folded her arms across her chest.

Leo sent her a brash grin and took a deep breath as if preparing himself. He looked at Bree intensely and then said, "Could I _please_ use the couch?"

Bree allowed herself to looked like she was mulling it over. "Hmm . . . nope. But you are more polite than these two could ever be, so props for that."

"Fine. What are you guys doing, anyway?"

"Playing around with Google Translate."

"Oh, I love that!" Leo sat down next to Adam, who was finishing up his sentence.

"What do you guys think?" the oldest asked.

 _My name is Adam. I like dogs and hot dogs and puppets and large rocks and blowing things up on Christmas. Do you have any pizza? You know what, I'll settle for lasagna. How is this funny?_

"That's ridiculous, Adam," Leo said. "But I am impressed you spelled lasagna correctly."

"I spelled that one for him," Chase said.

Adam ignored his brothers and translated his sentence into Norwegian, Croatian, Slovak, Thai, Hindi, Spanish, Zulu, Icelandic, Irish, Gujarati, and Latvian, claiming that he loved the way the names sounded. Bree helped him turn it back to English.

 _My name is Adam. Dog and Sausage Christmas and big snowman love rock and hit it. Pizza place? You know, and I'll Sagna, you know. How ridiculous?_

"Sanga isn't even a verb," Chase said over his siblings' laughter. "It's typically said as _sangar_ , and it means a small protected structure used for observing—"

"In case you haven't noticed," Leo said when he finally managed to calm his chuckles, "we don't care! Sanga is a far cry from lasagna, and that's what makes it so funny!"

Bree took a deep breath and pressed a hand to her now-aching side. "Your turn, Leo."

Leo took the computer with a grin and set to typing.

 _Greetings, Starfighter. I am the suave, cool, collected, handsome, awesome, smart, fashionable, debonair, charming, lovable, attractive, and all-around amazing Leo Dooley. Feel free to love me._

Bree rolled her eyes. "And you called Adam's ridiculous."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for speaking the truth! And I would've put in a winky-face emoticon, but I didn't know how well that would translate."

After translations to French, Turkish, Romanian, Hebrew, Simplified Chinese, Hungarian, Hausa, Azerbaijani, Italian, and Lao—Leo picking the last one because it sounded like his name—the foursome could not help but laugh at the results.

 _Congratulations, military stars. We are fresh, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, intelligent, sweet, tender, sweet, juicy, sweet Laiangduoli where to pick up a surprise. Love does not hesitate._

"Pretty sure one of those words isn't English!" Adam shouted above the hysterics. "I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure!

"I think that's my name," Leo said, wiping a tear from his eye. "It must've gotten stuck in one of those languages. I'm going to have to make people called me _Laiangduoli_ from now on!"

"Well, apparently you're juicy, sweet, and tender, so good luck with the ladies on Monday, buddy!" Chase said as he gulped for air.

Bree took another breath and held her stomach. Laughter was starting to hurt! "I'm so glad Caitlin showed this to me. This is hilarious!"

A grin spread across Leo's face and he began to type something in the search bar. "If you think this is good, wait until you see how bad autocorrect is! DYAC, here we come!"

* * *

 **Now that whole story translated into Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, Polish, Arabic, Latin, Dutch, Zulu, Italian, German, Bulgarian, Lao, and Azerbaijani and finally back into English. Enjoy the nonsense.**

* * *

"The plan to have a party!"

"Next week drop in the morning, I usually I can not fight, there is no reason for this man here?"

"Well, maybe funny gift because it was?"

"Yes, of course."

And "I'm really working on it, to the best beds, listen to this. First, you" can move and go to the donkey

"Sister usual Relevance, but I will do the kitchen table."

"After the first group can be moved to the middle of the bed, kitchen table. Work me."

"Smart". And Bern. "Running with the beginning of the bank's small."

"I have five risus tracker. All I can do?"

"Google needs a game."

If I ask, "Barry, I'm the smartest guy in the world. To clarify this question, you are without"

"First, what you need is to talk about your own language, you will not have to enter the details of a change to Google because the wrong translation. Get."

Abs hunting, table computers. "What have you done?"

Bern breath. "It is a combination of humor, watch out."

Race, when looking at the computer and went to her sister.

"Caitlin, my show," Barre said. "On the other Latin languages, it is very different from the default location when all things considered. Melinda mark, with the name of the fight and the girl herself in a relationship with YouTube, to read it. And try to see to it that seems," said So, I "Music has" a funny thought ..

While hunting, you want to see Melbourne defeat sentence.

 _My name is Barry. Sick to the madness of the game I need to do, I decided to translate the truth by Google._

Behind the puzzle. "But it is the poor English in origin."

That means Latin means and how to interpret "If this is now. Caesar now."

Bern, Punjabi, fish, and traditional French, Russian, Spanish, Portuguese, Portuguese and a few minutes during the removal of its rotation. I smiled to run. "It's time." Man Dictionary running laughs.

 _My name is Barry. I get tired of the newspapers I saw, I go crazy tristique Trees_

"This will change the name of Barry in the grave?" Hunt said with a smile.

"I think a lot of." On the other hand, Bern, in fact, seen from a distance, and that has not changed the name, and vice versa, as well as love.

"My time is not a normal reality show star!" Rage, photos of Adam, the head of the compounds. "Every Bed"

"It is no accident," and at the same time trying to Bern.

"He's discovered? It took me to go to bed?"

"Hey, Barry, and good!"

"They see the worst because it's always fun."

Song laughed, but also to write. "But Adam did not have a great job."

"Who am I".

"Whatever," Chase said. "Google has always been important to build the ad does not pay practices."

"Who am I" The man ran and sits on one side of the forest daily.

"You want it?" Follow the race.

Bern on his computer. This job can not be courage.

 _Health praise. The aim is to fight for one of the world's most popular. In addition, changes in the demand, but the relative person Girl in my head, and I have a lot of humor and looks edition._

"Really?" Eyebrows with the man.

Bern memory. "Hey, so it is a lot of the most important words."

Fish and Cambodia in the Sinhala, Malay, Polish, Latin, Greek, Spain, Albania, Georgia, French, Vietnamese, Swahili, Zulu, and I began to form a flat.

 _Wishes. Wonderful man in the world. This is a very real movement, and he said he believes bionics abroad._

Bern "So Close" to get a laugh out of his mouth, and he is at hand that her about it.

"As you know, the" only "make serious mistakes, and some of them, most of the building was the whole reason Google will be the time, as well as the difference between the strains possess responsibility -"

In addition to your computer, in "blocked" assault revenge on the man.

Aristotle wrote, is very different from the family of nations.

"Coffee manganese known as the Saturday afternoon"

"If you do not have all the people out of bed to eat and where?"

"If you want to go."

"Really?" Bern arms folded across her chest.

Liu was cheeky smile, you have to take a deep breath or training. "No council" But, bless said Bern

You can analyze the success of Barre. "Well ... I do not know, but you get a lot for your support, and two are missing."

"E". I do not mean it? "

"Google needs a game."

"Oh, like," Liu thought the man sat down.

"What do you think?" He asked the Senate.

 _My name is . The players I love, but no stone big dogs, hot dogs, for example flight. There is a pizza? You know Sanya. Why is so funny?_

"This is absurd," Liu said. "But I'm surprised Sagna plane."

Employee: "I'm not from this source."

We hear and Norwegian texts of his brother, Korean, Chinese, Thai, Hebrew, Spanish, Hungary, Ireland, India, Lithuania comments. Bern has helped English.

 _My name is . Dogs, sausage levels, ice, rocks and silence as a success, Pain. ¿Pizza? As you know, you know, and Sanya. How funny is that?_

"This is not an act of war," Chase said, smiling brother. "I used observing the protection of buildings may be small Shamgar"

"The result is not to be seen," Liu first, "Sanga is now Sagna cut the last laugh! Do not, and this he said," what you've done and more

You have to take a deep breath and look away from the content of his hand. "Assad chance."

Liu laugh levels and start typing.

 _Congratulations, Starfighter . 1. Collection, this charming, elegant, cool, young, beautiful, spectacular, elegant, chic was a comfortable, pleasant and surprising changed Reoda ~ category. If you feel._

And Bern. "Man, it would be good."

"Hey, you can not be considered a person. In fact, my heart White Winky" did not know what

Hausa, French, Romanian, Turkish, Hungarian, Hebrew, Chinese, Italian Raosureo the end of the road, you can not laugh at the trial of four selected through stabbed.

 _Congratulations star Army. Laiangduoli nice, nice, car, sweet, juicy, sweet, gentle, nice to get a loan, soft, fresh, sweet. Love does not hesitate._

The man called hysteria "I'm not sure what the words." "I'm not sure, I know;

Liu wipe tears from his eyes, "I think." "I know I have to take part in one of these languages. He said," I call them now want to check the popular gossip Laiangduoli

"Well," of course, you can make a good girlfriend Monday juicy sweet! "She gulped air like a car chase.

Barre began to breathe exonerandum to keep the stomach. Smile began to attack! "I'd love Caitlin because of him." Honorably

While the lion laughter, he began to try to respond to propaganda. Well, "If it is not certain that the position DYAC"

* * *

 **So the first part was funny, and that second part made no sense** ** _whatsoever_** **. That's Google Translate for you! Go try it for yourself!**

 **I challenge you to read the second part out loud. Go on. Do it. Bet you can't do it without bursting into laughter at one point or another. ;)**

 **What was your favorite line from the first part? Favorite line from the second part? I thoroughly enjoyed: "** Employee: "I'm not from this source." **", "** "This is not an act of war," Chase said, smiling brother. **", and "** Hey, you can not be considered a person. **" Also, I love how it changed "homework" to "party." Chase would approve. XD How about you guys? What did you like? There were so many hilarious, nonsensical lines in that second part. But I'd also love to know what you thought about my** ** _original_** **story, before Google Translate butchered it.**

 **Poor Bree. I don't think it got her name right** ** _once_** **!**

 **I had to go through the second part to made sure there wasn't anything that could be considered higher-rated than K. Only had to change one thing; the word "assault" was not the original word. O.o Also, I used DYAC's abbreviation because I figured that first word may be considered above a K. Just to warn you guys before you look it up. I personally say "Dang You, AutoCorrect!" ;)**

 **Well, my sides, back, stomach, and cheeks all hurt from laughing so hard. I hope you're all experiencing the same thing right now. :) If you liked it, don't forget to favorite it and follow me for more future stories! Also, reviews are, like, the best thing any reader can give an author (whether they be all praise or pure concrit), so please don't forget to drop me one of those when you get the chance! Hope you enjoyed this crazy story! Bye!**


End file.
